


call me mr. lonely

by orphan_account



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: Canon Compliant, Snippet, listen I just kinda wanted to make him sad, loney vitya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor Nikiforov, but perhaps a bit more distant than canon.





	call me mr. lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This isn’t anything big, I just wanted to post a snippet I wrote recently. I’ve been drafting a large project for a Victor POV story, and wanted to give a small portion of his narrative a shot. This is also on my tumblr! Anyways, that’s really all.

Somewhere in the crevices of Victor’s Nikiforov’s cluttered tackle box heart, he knew something was missing.  
It wasn’t an urge to gain more medals, more thick bands to drape across his tired chest and sore neck. It wasn’t money, pecuniary means to fill his pockets and purchase hearts and wishes from stocked shelves. Not anymore “things”, tangible objects he would feel with the pads of his fingertips that did little to allay his pains.  
Maybe it was a person.  
Perhaps it was people in general, because prospectively, Victor was a lonely man.  
He’d embarked upon a journey for himself many years ago that left behind blurred faces, snippets of words that still clung to sliced up memories.  
Of course, this didn’t mean people didn’t attempt to fill a void in his life. His mailboxes were overflowing with tokens of fan affection, for the man they saw on their screens who grinned at the harsh camera lens, marriage proposals he would discard of without second thought.  
He was used to receiving letters, signed with Love or Most Sincerely, Best Regards and For Your Consideration. Best Wishes, Mr. Nikiforov. Signed, your biggest fan.  
But it wasn’t the same as from someone who knew him. It wasn’t the same as hearing lovely reassurances murmured from the lips of someone who understood what hid behind his vacant eyes.  
Really, it wasn’t like he knew anyone like that. He avoided emotional intimacy to anyone, outside of perhaps Yakov. But it wasn’t too late to change his fate.  
One day he’d find a friend.  
One day, he’d find someone to share himself with.


End file.
